


Imagine Tom . . .

by Tomstinkerbell



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Affection, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Platonic Love, physical affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomstinkerbell/pseuds/Tomstinkerbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too short.</p>
<p>Just read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Tom . . .

Imagine knowing Tom well enough that any time you encounter him, you know without a scintilla of a doubt that you can feel completely free to simply walk into his arms and receive a heartfelt hug and kiss, that you feel comfortable enough around him to be physically affectionate with him - just out of love and not as a precursor to sex.

You can hold hands with him, put your arm around him, smack him when he teases you - and he feels the same, although he doesn’t hit you ever, even in play. He often comes up to stand behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing your neck by way of saying “hi”, leaning his chin on your shoulder, even though he has to bend down pretty far to do so. 

Sometimes, as you’re walking by him at a party or a mutual friend’s house for a casual evening, he’ll just reach out and corral you against him without missing a beat of the conversation he’s having with someone else, tugging you down onto his knee or lap or just leaving his arm looped ‘round your waist so you can’t wander away from him …


End file.
